todo por un diario
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: continuacion de el diaro.Shipping: pokecontestikari


Bueno antes de empezar solo les queria decir que este fic es la secuela, continuación como quieran llamarle xD del fic del diario

POV de Misty

---------------------------------------------------------------O--------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y como estas Misty?

Estaba hablando por teléfono con una de mis amigas: Dawn.

Bien, ya me lo habías preguntado jeje.

Cierto-dijo algo avergonzada Dawn-pero tengo que asegurarme que mi amiga se sienta bien.

¿Podrás venir para la boda?-pregunte curiosamente.

Hare en lo posible de convencer a Paul, no te preocupes.

Corto-suspire-últimamente…no me siento muy bien, no quiero estar enferma para mi boda que es en tres días! lo que me falta!-me quejaba.

Creo que me desahogare con el diario…no! Mejor no …¬¬ porque si no Ash lo leerá .

Mmm-me quede pensando que haría-no tengo otra opción, ya no aguanto estos malditos dolores, iré al hospital…espero no llegar tarde…no quiero que Ash se entere.

Estuve como una hora en el hospital para que me atendieran y solo me dijeran: mañana ven a buscar los resultados de tus análisis para ver que es lo que tienes.

Que día!...sinceramente uno de los peores…peor fue ver que llegaba al gimnasio y Ash ya estaba ahí.

¿Donde estabas?-pregunto preocupado.

Solo…paseaba!-dije apresuradamente.

Ash alzo una de sus cejas y me dijo. ¿Ah si, solo a pasear?...Mist quiero que seas sincera…no hace poquito he llegado para darme cuenta que no estuviste aquí hace como una hora.

(Rayos…no quiero que Ash se entere que estuve en el hospital…tendré que cambiar de tema ¿Qué diré?)Pensaba nerviosa.

¿y…?

Ehhh yo…cierto! Lo olvidaba ejem llamo Dawn.

o.o ¿Dawn?¿que te dijo, que hablaron?

¬¬ Una pregunta a la vez…solo llamo para ver como estábamos…también le pregunte si vendría a la boda.

¿Y te dijo que si?

Dijo que haría lo posible para convencer a Paul.

O.O ¿que? ¿Paul? no, no y no-dijo un poco con bronca- no quiero ver a Paul ni en figurita.

Oh y yo que te quería mostrar el reportaje que le hicieron en una revista- le decía burlándome.

¬¬ Definitivamente Paul no vendrá…ya tengo mucho con Gary-se quejaba.

Vamos Ash no seas malo, Paul vendrá al igual que Gary fin del asunto.

T.T pero, pero…entiendo que venga Paul pero ¿Por qué Gary?

Porque vendrá con su abuelo y porque es un gran amigo mío.

¬¬ ¿desde cuando que yo no me entere?

Desde que tu viajabas…si no venia nuestro amigo Tracey venia el…ahora que lo pienso fue muy buena compañía.

Si claro- dijo sarcástico-bueno pasare por Pueblo Paleta…¿podrás estar sola hasta pasado mañana?

Mmm si claro no te preocupes…solo procura llegar PASADO MAÑANA y no en tres, cuatro ni cinco días! Porque en tres días…

Será la boda, si lo se, no te preocupes amor, cuídate, adiós.

Adiós-después de ver como Ash se alejaba del gimnasio decidí ir a tomar una siesta pero me tente, pase por la cocina y se me dio un raro antojo…helado xD

Bueno ahora si! Iré a dormir y mañana pasare por el hospital- después de tener planeado lo que haría mañana, me acomode en mi hermosa cama y comencé a soñar.

Bostece- que sueño tengo T.T me duele la panza…me tuve que levantar casi toda la noche porque tuve ganas de ir a la cocina y al baño xD

Bueno mejor iré al hospital.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado por suerte me entregaron los análisis rápido y tranquilamente comencé a ver cual era la causa del dolor que tenia.

O.O ahhhhhhh ¡no me hubiese imaginado esto!- dije casi aturdiendo a la gente que se encontraba cerca de mí.

¿Misty?

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules me miro.

¿May? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿te sientes mal? ¿le ocurrió algo a los mellizos? O O.O estas otra vez embarazada.

¬¬ no…gracias por preocuparte, no es nada grave, solo vine para que vean si mis mellis están bien u.u

Ahh eso significa que conoceré a las preciosuras.

Jeje si pero ahora están de paseo con el padre mientras yo espero el turno- me miro de pies a cabeza y me pregunto- ¿tu estas bien? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Ahh yo es que…pasaba cerca del hospital y vi que tu estabas aquí entonces vine a ver si esta todo bien- dije toda nerviosa.

Ahh ok, ¿esperaras o tienes que seguir con algo de tu boda?

No, no te preocupes, por suerte esta todo bien.

Que suerte, me alegro que Ash te halla pedido matrimonio creí que nunca lo haría.

Jaja yo tampoco xD

Después de haber estado unos 15 minutos hablando, un hombre de ojos y cabello verde se nos acerco.

Drew!! –Exclame contenta- ¿Cómo estas?

¿Misty? Bien ¿tu?- pregunto un poco sorprendido.

Bien, gracias.

Bueno Misty te presento a mis mellizos- me decía May.

Cof cof ¿mis mellizos?-dijo Drew- no será ¿nuestros mellizos?

Si- dijo May- eso… y para que te quejas si ya lo sabes!?

Solo te corrijo mi querida May.

¬¬ si- May no muy convencida miraba a su marido pero después me miro a mi sonriente y me dijo- bueno Misty ellos son: Matthew y Daniel.

Vaya que bonitos son y tienen nombres muy lindos- dije sonriente.

Oh gracias- dijo un poco apenada.

May ya he preguntado, nos atenderán en el próximo turno.

Al fin- festejaba May casi llorando de la felicidad xD

Bueno lo mejor será irme- mientras hablaba veía los hermosos bebes de May y Drew, Matthew se podía notar que es mas parecido a May y que Daniel a Drew- que tengan suerte, cuídense.

Igualmente Misty, nos veremos en la boda - dijo May emocionada

Claro- conteste.

Después de saludar a cada uno, me dirigí al gimnasio.

Al llegar tenia pensado hacerme una gran cena e irme a dormir.

Pero claro mis planes se arruinaron TT.TT mientras hacia mi adorada cena, Ash llamo para ver si todo iba bien y que ya mismo se dirigía para aquí.

En medio del llamado pude olfatear mi comida…quemada.

Ash avergonzado pidió disculpas y creo que corto rápido para que no le echase la culpa.

Después de satisfacer mí estomago, me fui hacia mi cama pero no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, al pensar que mañana se cumpliría mi mayor deseo.

Pero que va xD al cabo de una hora termine durmiéndome.

¡Buenos días amor!

Ese grito me despertó exaltada, el muy maldito Ash me asusto.

Hola.

¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto sonriente.

A decir verdad- dije pensante- definitivamente no.

¬¬ …¿donde volviste a ir ayer?

¿ehh?

u.u Mist ¿te crees que solo una vez intente llamar ayer?, tu contestaste la llamada numero 5 xD

ahh es que como me aburría decidí pasear y no se como fui a parar al hospital, donde me encontré con May y Drew con sus hermosos bebes.

Que bueno- dijo sonriente.

Si…-

Bueno Mist, iré a ver como van las cosas de la boda… te veré en el altar.

Claro amor- me dio un bonito beso y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rayos! Que nervios- estaba frente al espejo con mi vestido blanco, largo, con hermosos adornos y con un velo que hacia combinación.

¿Ya esta la novia?- Brock mi mejor amigo, padrino de mi boda, estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándome.

Suspire- tranquila Misty, todo saldrá bien.

Y asi fue. La boda fue de lo más hermosa

Estuvieron todos allí

Delia, el profesor Oak, Gary, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Matthew, Daniel, Brock, Tracey, mis hermanas y muchos mas.

La fiesta ni la menciono xD en una palabra: maravillosa.

Después de la fiesta, la noche de bodas:

Ash comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, sus besos me derretían, pero decidí detenerlo.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañado.

Tengo algo que contarte…el día de ayer yo…no fui por coincidencia al hospital…es que me sentía mal.

¿Es algo grave?- pregunto preocupado.

No, al contrario- sonreí-tu y yo seremos padres.

En ese momento creí que Ash me felicitaría y se pondría feliz pero se quedo sorprendido, en shock.

¿Qué has dicho?.

Que seremos padres.

A la pucha, lo que paso después… Ash tirado en el suelo, se desmayo xD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños número 10 de Marina._

_Ahora que ya tiene edad para comenzar su viaje Pokemon demostrare que es toda un ketchum y Waterflower._

_¿Que mas te puedo contar? Ahh claro había olvidado que no escribía hace mucho._

_Quede embarazada otra vez, por suerte Ash no se desmayo si no que esta vez reacciono como no lo hizo con el embarazo de Marina _

_Paul y Dawn se casaron hace 2 años pero Dawn dijo que no tenía apuros de tener hijos_

_May y Drew pos creo que se conforman que esos hermosos niños que tienen, ya que dicen que no quieren tener otro_

_Por suerte todo marcha de maravilla, y espero que sea para siempre, porque asi como son las cosas ahora, van muy bien._

_Con cariño Misty_

_PD: le he puesto candado al diario muajaja _

-------------------------------------------------------------------O---------------------------------------------------------

Agradezco a Saori Lyz y a Ivette por ayudarme n.n

Muchas gracias por leer

Dejen reviews


End file.
